


United

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Incest, Love, M/M, Reassurances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  "Damn it Sammy, don't you know yet?  Where you go I go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	United

  
He felt the slip slide of skin as his brother settled him against his chest, bodies pulled tightly to one another.  Too many things gone wrong lately, so many misunderstandings and even if he knew this didn't change that, he knew that no matter what he'd done or said, his brother was his again, completely.  
  
"Don't deserve you."  Sam said into his brother's chest.  It was the only time they talked like that, the only time it was okay to let down their guard and discuss this thing between them.  Neither could find a way to make it right, could make it any less than incest, but neither could walk away either.  Dean's need to keep and protect Sam was rivaled only by Sam's need to have his brother close, to have him guide and guard him.    
  
"Bunch of shit."  Dean said without thought.  It was always his response to that line of thought.   
  
He sat up on his elbow, kissing Dean's skin softly before looking up at him.  "Why do you do this Dean?"  He asked, thinking of demons and hell and Ruby's words twisting in the back of his mind.  "What is it about me that you can't let go?"  
  
Dean's reply was already on his lips when he looked up at Sam, but he stopped, swallowing down whatever trite response he was about to make.  "Jesus Sammy."  He said softly, bringing his hand up to his cheek.   
  
He didn't realize he was crying until he felt it against his brother's hand.  He didn't understand Dean in this.  In every other way, yes, but not this.  He knew Dean’s promise to look out for him, knew his oath to protect Sam and to care for him.  This was something else though and he had never understood what it was that Dean saw in him that made their relationship worth everything else.  
  
"I just ... you're a good person."  Dean said with a shake of his head.  Sam wanted to say something about good people letting Lucifer walk when he remembered about Dean and the righteous man.  A look in his brother's eyes and he could see Dean thinking it as well.  "No matter what happens Sam, you went in there with good intentions.  Angels and demons were using you, using us and not even Bobby saw that one coming.  I know you Sam.  You might have gotten harder this year, but it's still you.  You're the best person I’ve ever met and the only man I'd want to have at my back, alright?"  
  
He pulled Sam back down to his chest, his ear to Dean's heart.  "I'd be dead without you Sam.  Long before I got into the hunt.  When Mom died, I didn't want to do anything but I had to take care of you.  You gave me something to focus on, something to do.  I’d have given up a hundred times over without you here.  How could I give up on you Sam, on your humanity, when you've always been that for me?"  
  
Dean tilted his head up then and Sam let himself be kissed, parted his mouth as his brother gently tasted him.  "Damn it Sammy, don't you know yet?  Where you go I go.  You're my soul and if you turn dark side then I do to. Never worried about it Sam.  Always knew that no matter what, you'd keep us safe.  That's all I need."  
  
"Dean...”  Sam kissed him, pushed forward to surge against his mouth.   
  
It was all he needed too, the reassurance of his brother's love, of his trust.  Of the truth that no matter what happened, Sam would keep the straight and narrow because he would never allow anything to hurt his brother.  Come heaven and come hell, but whoever tried to take on the Winchester boys next were going to meet a force no one had yet seen.  They were about to meet the Winchester brothers, completely united.  

 


End file.
